Tyger Taemair
Tyger 'Ty' Taemair (Born as Tyger Rune Taemair, Pronounced tay-merr) is the middle son of the Taemair family and is the teen protagonist of the Beastly Saviour series. He 12 at the start of the series when, at the onset of puberty, discovers his families heritage as Weres , he and his siblings are the first 'full-blood' Weres in the Taemair family in 500 years. Early History Ty and his identical twin brother, Rune, were born to Moira and Mark in 1996, with Tyger being born first. As Tyger was being born his umbilical cord entangled Rune and so as Ty was pulled from the womb, the cord tightened causing Rune to be stillborn; thus Ty adopted his desceased brothers name as his middle name im memory of him. Beastly Saviour Write the second section of your page here. Appearance Personality Abilities A Were has a large range of different abilities at it's disposal, these are heightened when they have shuddered, but even still when human they are above average. *Advanced martial artist - Trained from a young age by both Moira and Mark, Tyger is a highly capable martial artist with groundings in Eskrima, Taekwondo, Krav maga, Hapkido and Wing chun (with elements of boxing). Second only to Drake, however this is only due to the age difference as Drake has been doing it longer. *Prodigous Athlete - Athletics runs in the Taemair family, thus trained from a young age Tyger is a capable athlete with natural talent in Gymnastics and Diving that puts most to shame. *Enhanced Senses - A Were's sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch and taste are dramatically increased to near peak animalistic levels. *Enhanced Durability - A Were's body can hold together much more than a Humans, allowing them to survive falls of 5 stories and being hit by a car, however they are not invincible and can still be killed by sufficient enough impact, projectiles or blades. *High Body Temperature - A Were's body temperature can be as much as a degree higher then normal people, this also means that they have a higher tolerance to drugs, poisons and alcohol. *Claws - When shuddered a Were can grow sharp claws that can easily tear through flesh, bone and even thin metal sheets. *Fangs - When shuddere a Were has a row of sharp teeth that is used to tear prey apart. *Blood - A Were's blood contains chemicals that can effect human physiology making them stronger, faster, better senses, increased libido, stamina and healing. This must be used with caution as over-use can burn the humans body out, if the human has cancer it can cause the cancer to advance rapidly. Weaknesses A Were is not immortal or indestructible and can still be killed or weakened by an experienced hunter or a lucky human. Thus they do have weaknesses; *Enchanced Senses - A Were's hieghtened senses can be easily taken advantage of by a hunter, thus loud sounds, bright lights and strong smells can dull a Were's highly attuned senses. *Moon Berry - Berries of the Moon Berry plant are highly toxic to both humans and Were's. Whereas a human would die from a dose, a Were will be driven insane by horifingly vivid hallucinations. *Aspen Tree wood - The wood of an Aspen tree when used as a weapon can severly debiitate a Were. Doorways and other entrances marked by Aspen Wood can prevent a Were crossing/entering. *Mundane Death - Things which cause death to humans can cause death to Were's such as, but not limited to; drowning, electrocution, old age, broken neck etc. *Guys & Girls - During puberty high levels of arousal can occur blocking out rational thought or warning senses, this is only magnified to a Were being expressed during puberty, thus a particularly attractive female (and in Tyger's case Males too) will distract teenage Were's. Trivia *Tyger is bisexual; having both male and female partners.